My Perverted Home Tutor!
by Aoi-Rara
Summary: bagaimana kalau Ciel mempunyai Home tutor yang mesum? sampai suatu hari Ciel...  WARNING! YAOI! LEMON! LIME! BOY X BOY! LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE! suck at summary


Disclaimer: Yana Toboso tentunya ^^

Summary: Ciel tinggal bersama bibinya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kemudian Ciel mempunyai Home Tutor yang mesum! Suatu hari, sang bibi berangkat ke luar negri karna pekerjaannya, apa yg sebas dan ciel lakukan? WARNING: lemon, lime, OOC! YAOI! Kluar dari alur cerita!

Warning: OOC, lemon, lime, yaoi, gajeness, keluar dari alur cerita!

Di sebuah rumah yang megah dan elit, tinggalah Ciel dan bibi angkatnya tinggal. Ciel kehilangan orang tuanya saat ia masih sangat kecil. Sejak saat itu, Ciel tinggal di rumah bibi angkatnya. Bibi angkatnya itu mempunyai perusahaan sendiri. Bibinya itu sering keluar kota dan negri untuk bekerja. Kalaupun bibinya tidak keluar kota ataupun negri, ia selalu pulang sampai larut malam. Untuk menemani dan membantu Ciel belajar, bibinya memperkerjakan Sebastian sebagai pengasuh atau bias di bilang Home Tutor.

Sebastian dan Ciel bias dibilang akrab. Walaupun Ciel selalu memerintah Sebastian, dan berlaku tidak sopan sebagai 'murid' yang masih kecil. Sebastian sendiri selalu mengusili dan menggoda Ciel. Sebastian itu seorang home tutor yang mesum, begitulah menurut Ciel.

Sebenarnya, Ciel menyukai Sebastian. Bukan rasa suka seperti menyukai kakak ataupun bibi. Rasa suka ini lebih berbeda dan special. Tapi, Ciel menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ciel malu jika ia ketahuan menyukai Sebastian. Tanpa diketahui Ciel, Sebastian tentunya menyukainya juga. Dan itu dibuktikan dengan sifat mesumnya dan keusilannya kepada Ciel.

Suatu hari, bibi Ciel berangkat keluar negri cukup lama. Ciel pun selalu ditemani Sebastian. Ciel sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian di sekolahnya ditemani oleh Sebastian.

"Ciel, kau harus mengerjakan soal yang sudah kubuat tanpa ada sedikitpun kesalahan." Ujar Sebastian sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi soal-soal untuk ujiannya.

"Huh! Bukan masalah!" Ciel yang merasa tertantang menjawab dengan nada tinggi.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mesum.

Tak lama kemudian Ciel menyerahkan kertas itu.

"nih! Selesai semuanya!"

Ciel tersenyum menang. Sebastian mengambil kertas itu dan mulai memeriksa.

"hmmm.. yap! Bagus! Betul semua!" Sebastian tersenyum sambil meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide licik nan mesum di otak Sebastian.

"Ciel, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seberapa cepat otakmu itu berpikir?"

"hm? Maksudnya?" Ciel menjawab tak mengerti

"Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. Aku akan menghitung sampai 5, jika kau tidak berhasil menjawabnya, aku akan menghukummu. Bagaimana?"

Sebastian tersenyum licik.

"Boleh!" Ciel langsung menjawab dengan yakin.

Senyuman Sebastian makin lebar saat mendengar jawaban yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai! Pertanyaan pertama, pada abad ke berapakah Inggris dipersatukan?"

"ke-9!" Ciel langsung menjawab dengan cepat dan santai. Sebastian pun tersenyum.

"2, dipersatukan oleh siapa?"

"Egbert" lagi-lagi Ciel menjawavnya dengan cepat.

Ciel terus menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sebastian dengan cepat dan lantang, sampai akhirnya Ciel terdiam di pertanyaan ke 21.

Sebastian langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebastian mulai menghitung dengan jarinya dari 1 sampai 5. Ciel langsung panik dan cepat-cepat berpikir kembali. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya karena panik. Lagi-lagi Sebastian tersenyum menang.

"Waktu habis! Nah, Ciel, sebaiknya hukuman seperti apa yang pantas untukmu?"

Sebastian menyeringai, membuat Ciel merinding ketakutan. Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan mengangkat dagu Ciel.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian melumat bibir kecil Ciel dengan penuh nafsu. Ciel kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sebastian. Ia mencoba memberontak dan mendorong Sebastian. Tapi perbuatannya sia-sia saja. Tenaga Sebastian tentu lebih kuat dari Ciel yg masih kecil. Ciel akhirnya pasrah saja dicium Sebastian, bahkan sebenarnya ia cukup senang.

"mnh…. Haa… emhh…"

Tanpa diduga-duga Sebastian, Ciel membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Sebastian untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya. Sebastian langsung saja menerima kesempatan emas itu. Ia mulai menjelajahi mulut Ciel, mengabsen setiap giginya, dan berperang dengan lidah Ciel yang tentunya dimenangkan oleh Sebastian. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga saliva-saliva keluar dari bibir Ciel. Sebastian sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan ciuman itu. Tetapi, ia kasihan kepada lawannya yang sudah kehabisan nafas. Ciel ber nafas tersenggah-senggah.

Sepertinya setelah ciuman itu, konsentrasi Ciel hilang. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, apalagi tentang pelajaran. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel kehilangan konsentrasi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan pertanyaannya. Peraturan masih berlaku seperti tadi." Sebastian tersenyum.

"B…Baiklah…" muka Ciel masih memerah dari tadi. Sebastian lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"22, sebutkan letak astronomis Negara Inggris."

"Uuhh…. 50°LU - 61°LU dan 10°BB - 16°BB?" Jawab Ciel ragu-ragu.

"Salah!" Sebastian tersenyum licik.

Sebastian kembali mendekati Ciel. Sebastian mulai menciumi leher jenjang Ciel. Ia mencium dan mengigit pelan titik sensitive di leher Ciel, menjilatinya hingga muncul titik merah ke-pink-pinkan, tanda bahwa Ciel adalah milik Sebastian. Ciel mulai mendesah pelan. Sebastian terus melakukan kegiatannya di leher Ciel sambil membuka baju Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya...," kata Sebastian di sela-sela kegiatannya. "sebutkan sungai-sungai terbesar di Ingrris."

"ahh… uhh.. Ti.. tidak.. tau…. Hnnnhh.." Ciel sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi, badannya terasa panas dan kepalanya serasa melayang. Perasaannya campur aduk antara nikmat, takut dan kesal.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia mulai meraba-raba dada mulus Ciel. Ia menemukan tonjolan berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Sebastian mulai memainkan kedua tonjolan itu. Ciel langsung mendesah nikmat. Sebastian yang sudah puas dengn leher Ciel yang sudah ditandai dengan banyak _kissmark_ , turun ke dada Ciel. Ia melumat tonjolan itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memelintir dan memaikan tonjolan satunya. Ciel langsung mendesah cukup kuat. Sebastian menyeringai melihat reaksi Ciel. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebastian terus bermain dengan tonjolan itu, ia menjilat, melumat, dan menggigit pelan tonjolan itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ciel, tangan Sebastian turun ke bagian bawah. Tangan Sebastian masuk ke dalam celana Ciel. Ia mulai meraba, mencari 'barang' kecil Ciel. Sebastian akhirnya menemukannya, ia tersenyum. Sebastian langsung meremas 'barang' milik Ciel. Ciel langsung mengerang seketika.

"Se.. Sebastian, a.. apa yang Ahh! Kau.. la..kukan ?" Teriak Ciel di sela-sela erangannya.

"Sudah kuilang kan, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman." Sebastian tersenyum licik.

"Ta.. Tapi- Aaahhhhhhh….!"

Kalimat Ciel terpotong oleh perbuatan Sebastian. Ia meremas 'barang; Ciel cukup kuat.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti akan merasa senang dan nikmat dengan hukuman ini"

Sebastian meyakinkan. Sebastian kembali memainkan 'barang' Ciel. Ia membuka celana Ciel. Kini tubuh Ciel tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Sebastian meremas dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di 'barang' Ciel. Ciel langsung mengerang nikmat. Sebastian menaikkan tempo kecepatan kegiatannya itu. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aa.. Ahhh.. Se..bastian.. hnnn… aku…. Akan…. Hhhaaahhhh…. Aaaahhhhhh!"

Cielpun akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya. Sebastian langsung memasukkan 'barang' Ciel ke dalam mulutnya. Cielpun klimaks di dalam mulut Sebastian. Sebastian tanpa ragu menelan semua cairan Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum sambil menjilat sisa cairan Ciel di bibirnya.

"Su.. sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Ciel sedikit merinding.

"Belum, akhir dari hukuman ini baru saja akan di mulai." Sebastian menyeringai.

"e.. eh?"

Sebastian berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan baby oil di tangannya. Ia melumuti tangannya dengan baby oil itu. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat kaki Ciel lebar-lebar. Sebastian memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam 'lubang' Ciel. Ciel kaget dan mendesah pelan. Sebastian memasukkan jari ke 2. Ciel sedikit mernding dan mendesah tak nyaman.

"Tahan dulu ya." Sebastian memasukkan jari ke 3-nya. Ciel mengerang kesakitan.

"Sa.. Sakit! Hentikan!"

"Tahan dulu ya Ciel"

Sebastian memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan pelan. Ciel terus mengerang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sebastian mengeluarkan jarinya. Sebastian membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkna 'barang'nya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, tahan ya."

Ciel menelan ludah dengan canggung dan takut. Sebastian memasukkan barangnya ke dalam 'lubang' Ciel. Baru setengah dari 'barang' Sebastian masuk, Ciel langsung, berteriak keras. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Sebastian mengelus pipi Ciel, ia menjilat air mata Ciel kemudian menciumnya. Setelah Ciel dapat mengatur nafasnya, Sebastian kembali memasukkan 'barang'nya. Ciel mengerang kesakitan. Akhirnya semua 'barang' Sebastian masuk ke 'lubang' Ciel. Ciel ter-engah-engah.

"Sempit sekali lubangmu.."

"uuh… s.. sakit! Hah.. hah.."

Sebastian mencium Ciel lagi.

"Tahan dulu ya."

Sebastian bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang pas. Ciel mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Setelah merasa Ciel mulai terbiasa, Sebastian menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Makin lama makin cepat. Sebastian mencari _sweetspot_ Ciel. Sampai tiba-tiba Ciel berteriak keras.

"AAHHH..! hhhnnnnnnnnnn!"

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia terus menumbur titik itu. Ciel terus menerus mengerang nikmat.

"Se.. Sebastian..! ahhh!... tak.. tahan! Hahhh.. ahh!"

Ciel sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah ingin klimaks.

"keluarkan saja." Sebastian tersenyum.

Ciel pun akhirnya klimaks. Ia mendesah dan mengerang. Sebastian masih terus bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya Sebastian pun klimaks di dalam Ciel.

Keduanya terengah engah. Sebastian berbaring di sebelah Ciel.

"Bagaimana? Kau menimakti hukumanmu?" Sebastian tersenyum usil.

"Dasar sialan!"

Ciel menutup mukanya dengan tangannya. Muka Ciel memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ka.. kalau besok aku tidak bisa ujian dengan baik, itu semua salahmu!"

Ciel kesal dengan kemesuman tutornya, tapi sekaligus senang.

Akhirnya Ciel tertidur. Sebastian menggendong Ciel ke kasur. Masih terlihat cairan milik Sebastian keluar dari 'lubang' Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum dan mencium kening Ciel.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi indah"

OMAKE!

Di sekolah Ciel….

'Sebastian sialan! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dan mengerjakan soal ini! Awas saja di rumah nanti, kuhabisi dia!"

Sementara itu di rumah Ciel…..

"Hatchiiiiiii!... hmm? Aneh.. kenapa aku bersim ya?"

3 FIN 3

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ini ff rated M saya yang pertama! Maaf masih kacau balau!

Kerjaanku tertunda seminggu gara gara ortu gk boleh buka komp -.-"

Tapi akhirnya selesai tengah malam! Hahahah!

Maaf ya aneh o

Capek juga nih =="

Tapi akhirnya ff rated M yang sudah saya impikan terkabul!

Padahal msh d bawah umur 16 XPP

Jangan lupa Review!~~

Mohon di review XDD


End file.
